1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cowl structure of a saddle-riding type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A known seat cowl structure of a saddle-riding type vehicle includes side surface portions extending downwardly from either side of a top surface portion that has a seating portion. Each of the side surface portions has a lower edge portion formed from a fibrous material having fiber orientation aligned in a longitudinal direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-271087).
In the seat cowl structure of the saddle-riding type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-271087, no consideration is given to reduction in weight of a seat cowl support structure, though an occupant load can be supported with enhanced stiffness of the lower edge portions of the side surfaces of the seat cowl.